


Things I Love About You

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loki needs a pep talk, MMA, Reader smacks Tony stark, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: imagine-loki, comforting Loki, so many things to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: ORIGINAL IMAGINE: imagine Loki having one of his bouts of self-doubt. He’s huddled up in bed in a daze. Your method of comfort for your husband is to get into bed with him, put your forehead against his, and tell him all the sweet, sincere things that you love about him.It helps a lot, because Loki knows it’s true. It wasn’t just something you said to make him feel better, you meant every word. And he was glad to have you by his side.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

While you were out shopping, Jarvis sent a message to your phone that the team had just returned from their month long mission. You gave a little jump for joy because it meant that your love, your mate, your prince was finally home, and you could hardly wait to see him. You felt his absence keenly, and prayed for his safe return daily. 

You cut your excursion short, after one final purchase, and then got a cab back to the Tower. Once you exited the elevator, you quickly looked around the common room; Loki wasn’t to be seen, but you did take the time to give Thor a quick hug, and greeted the others. 

“Where’s Loki?” You asked. 

“He’s gone ahead to your apartment,” Tony replied. 

“Oh, okay.” Your brow furrowed slightly when you sensed that something was wrong. “Is anyone hurt?”

“Nope, all good,” he said. 

“Well, welcome home.”

With that, you left for your apartment, purchases in hand. When you got there, Loki wasn’t in the kitchen or sitting room, leaving you to deduct that he was likely showering or changing clothes. You didn’t expect to find him on the bed, reclining against the headboard, with That Look on his face. Briefly, you wondered who you’d have to shoot for putting it there. After putting your bags down, you brought one with you when you approached the bed. 

“Welcome home, my prince,” you murmured softly, after sitting on the edge of the bed, with your hip pressed against his thigh. 

“Darling,” he responded, before he lifted your hand to his lips. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked, carefully studying his face. 

“Nothing really,” he sighed. “Sometimes I wonder why I even...it’s just I feel as if I will never erase what happened here. No matter how many times I fight with them, it’s never enough…”

_ Tony,  _ you thought angrily. You suspected that he was responsible for this. 

Without a word, you kicked your shoes off, placed your package on the bedside table, and then crawled onto the bed so that you could straddle his lap. His hands slid down your sides until he grasped your hips lightly. He accepted your brief kiss, and smiled softly when you ran your fingers over his brow, trying to smooth out the furrows. 

“I also wonder what it is that allows you to love me, especially after-“

“Stop,” you said, firmly, with a finger on his lips to stop the words. “Is it necessary for Tony to like you?”

“Not particularly,” he said. “But a little trust would go a long way.”

“I know,” you whispered. “I believe it will come, in time. But if it doesn’t? They have to trust you when you’re in the field with them, right? Otherwise, what’s the point?”

Loki shrugged, with a wry frown, while his fingers flexed against your hips. You didn’t like seeing him this way, and you understood that the constant mistrust and suspicion bothered him more than he let on. You probably were gonna have to kick some asses today. 

“As for the other thing,” you went on, while linking your fingers together at the back of his neck, under his hair. “I will tell you why I love you. Alright?”

His eyes met yours, and once again, you marveled at the vivid emerald color that was so striking against his skin. Those eyes had seen far more than you could ever imagine. 

“First, I love your mind.” Here, you pressed your lips against his forehead. “I know that there is knowledge and life experience in there that I will never come close to having, even if I had ten lifetimes. You are brilliant, and I also wonder what you see in me, because I’m an infant compared to you.”

He started to protest, but you shook your head slightly before kissing him again. So he remained quiet and simply listened. 

“Next, I love your eyes, and not just the color. They shine when you’re happy, or when you’re about to get mischievous. Sometimes, I’m quite sure that you can see right through me. I get this feeling of peace and calm, and even a sense of warmth when you look at me with your love shining through.”

You had to pause for a couple of minutes so that you wouldn’t get teary eyed; Loki didn’t like to see tears on your face, and would do almost anything to head them off. As it was, a single tear did escape, and he wiped it away gently. 

“I love the sound of your heartbeat.” Here you kissed the pulse under his jaw. He was sensitive there, and you felt the slight shudder that went through him. “It’s strong and soothing, especially after you’ve made love to me, when I put my head on your chest.”

Once again, you kissed his pulse before leaving your mark on his skin. Loki’s breathing picked up pace when you did so, and he nearly growled when you ran both hands along his throat, and then across his shoulders. Finally, you reached around to take one of his hands and bring it to your face. 

“Although you could hurt me without even trying, your hands are gentle and sensitive,” you breathed softly, and turned your head slightly so that you could kiss his palm. “You have killed with them, yet you’ve never so much as left an accidental bruise on me. The strength in one finger would be enough to seriously injure me, but you are mindful of that, and are oh-so-careful.”

Loki cupped your cheek before guiding your lips to his for a fervent kiss. You could tell that he’d started feeling better by now, but there was one other thing you needed to say. 

“Last, but not least by any stretch of the imagination: your body. Your strength is only matched by Thor’s, not even Steve or Bucky can come close to your power.” Your hands went to his chest again, and his muscles jumped under your touch. “Anyone here, on Midgard, who’s tangled with you and survived, can attest to that fact. Your strength, coupled with seidr, is formidable, yet when you take me to bed, you’re careful not to crush me or to push me past my limits. Now I ask you, why would I  _ not _ love you?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and when he did, his mood lightened considerably. Loki pulled you a bit closer while his hands caressed your back before he squeezed your bottom, then his touch moved to your thighs. 

“So, my prince, how do you feel?”

“Much better, dear heart,” he replied. “I’ve come to realize that you’re all I need here. I love you, and cherish you with all my being.”

“That feeling is reciprocated ten fold,” you told him. “With that being said, I have a treat for you.”

You reached over to the night stand to retrieve the package that you’d put there. Loki’s eyes lit up when you showed him the chocolates that you’d bought. 

“I know it’s a small box, but I didn’t know when you’d be home, and I didn’t want the temptation, like the last time.”

The ‘last time’ you’d eaten far more of the handcrafted candies than you intended to, which resulted in your getting sick and swearing off chocolate and caramel forever. That vow hadn’t lasted long, but you did stick to having only a couple of pieces, with Loki ‘helping’ by consuming the rest.

He opened the box, took a candy out, and then fed it to you. You returned the favor, with you both laughing at each other. After two pieces, you declined any more, so he happily ate the rest. 

“Now, I have to go kick Tony’s ass for making you feel so bad.”

That drew a laugh from him and his eyes practically gleamed. 

“Oh, darling, I’d pay to see that.”


	2. Tony gets churched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony receives payback for his treatment of Loki.

Several days after Loki had returned home from the mission during which Tony had antagonized him, you decided that it was time to confront him. You’d wanted to be mentally prepared so that you could make your point, but you also wanted to have the perfect opportunity. 

The time came when everyone was in the training room. You were in the boxing ring with Happy Hogan, sparring in mixed martial arts. You’d trained for fighting, but an injury had prevented you from pursuing that professionally. It didn’t, however, keep you from training. 

So, when Tony walked by the ring, he was startled when a pair of gloves, chest protector and headgear landed in front of him. 

“Tony Stark, step into the church.”

He looked up to find you holding the ropes open for him, a set look on your face. The others had stopped what they were doing, and glanced around. 

“She’s all yours, boss,” Happy raised his hands. 

Tony put the equipment on, then climbed into the ring with you. He backed into a corner when you tossed your protective gear aside, except your gloves. You then started bouncing on your toes, to keep your muscles loose, while waiting for him to leave the corner. 

_I’m in trouble, yep,_ he thought. 

When he did advance, a kick landed on his chest, and he staggered back until falling to the mat. You’d been careful not to hit the arc reactor but he still felt the impact. He slowly pulled himself up by the ropes and looked over at you. 

“I’m not sure what I’ve done, but I’m sorry.”

You sent him to the mat again with a punch and leg sweep, and backed off to wait. He got up a little slower this time. You knew that it was unlikely that he’d try to hit you, but if he could get past your defenses, he was welcome to try. 

“See, that’s the thing. The lesson isn’t there if you don’t know what you’re apologizing for,” you told him. “Or who you’re apologizing _to.”_

Tony’s brow furrowed for a moment, long enough for you to send him to the mat yet again. He glanced at the others, and his eyes met Loki’s briefly. It then dawned on him what you were upset about, and also realized that if he did hit you, he’d have to deal with Loki and possibly Thor. Maybe even the others. 

“Okay, I get it, I get it,” he put his hands up. “I may have said things to Loki that weren’t very kind.”

Another sweep of his knee put him down again. He debated staying down, but got up once again. Tony saw stars when you clocked him upside the head, and started to back away as you practically stalked him around the ring. 

“And?”

He blocked a couple more punches before catching your hands to keep you from flailing at him again. He tried to soothe you since angry tears had started flowing down your cheeks. 

“I, uh, _we_ will start treating him better.”

You swept his knee one more time, and he was prudent enough to roll under the bottom rope to save his hide. He knew from experience that angry tears were the worst enemy, and he didn’t want Loki to join the melee now that you were crying. 

“He’s making a genuine effort to...help protect us all, yet no one will acknowledge that!”

“You’re right, you’re right.” 

“Dear heart, I think he got the message,” Loki murmured as he slipped his arms around you from behind and held onto you. You hadn’t even noticed when he entered the ring to stop you from pounding Tony into a pulp. 

You took a deep breath while you glanced over the others, meeting their eyes for a moment to press your point. Thor nodded when you looked at him, and he had a slight smile for you. Loki then turned you to face him so that he could remove your gloves and check for any injuries. 

“Now, go get dressed,” he told you softly. “I’m taking you out to dinner.”

“What?” You asked, a little confused now that your adrenaline rush was abating. 

“I told you that I’d pay to see this,” he said. “Well, Stark is actually paying, since I’ll be using his money.”

You couldn’t help but laugh before you leaned into his chest and slid your arms around his waist. He hugged you close, and rocked you gently while thinking about how much he loved you. There were very few people who would stand up for him, and he felt blessed to have you at his side. 

“I love you, my prince,” you told him, while tightening your arms. 

“I love you, too, my fierce little Valkyrie.”


End file.
